Feudal vs Mortal
by LordBudFerg
Summary: While fighting Quan Chi, Scorpion is sent back in time to the Feudal Era. There, he gets into a fight with a certain dogdemon...Not a one shot


**Feudal vs Mortal**

**Description: **While battling Quan Chi in between missions for the Elder Gods, Scorpion is blasted back in time 508 years via an old portal. Though at first no change is noticed, he soon discovers this fact upon going to Earthrealm, or Earth, for you non-Mortal Kombat folks. There, he soon finds himself locked in combat against a certain half-demon...

**Disclaimer:** I don't do disclaimers. Wait...

This story's set after Deception, and there are some spoilers for Shaolin Monks within it. I warn you now, however, that the main focus on the story is on the Mortal Kombat series. As for who wins the fight, well, you'll just have to wait and see. The only Mortal Kombat characters who appear are Scorpion, Quan Chi, and Monster(Shinnok was going to appear as well, but I decided against it). The only Inuyasha characters who appear are Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku, though Kagome is mentioned.

* * *

"Get over here!" Scorpion yells at the sorceror known as Quan Chi as the Spear shoots out of his right hand. Quan Chi jumps out of the way and throws a skull lying on the ground at Scorpion, who slashes the skull away using his Mugai Ryu. The two are in the Netherrealm, fighting on a platform surrounded by lava near an old, delapidated portal that presumably leads into one of the other realms.

"You pathetic pile of bones!" yells Quan Chi at his nemesis, "Why can't you just move on with your life... oh, I forgot, you don't have one of those!"

"That is only because of your treachery, vermin," answers the spectre, "Had it not been for you, I would still be alive today... or at least my family and clan would."

"You did at least manage to take out the one who actually did kill you," Quan Chi smirks, "But, really: what makes you think you can defeat me? I am a powerful sorceror and, though you are indeed the Champion of the Elder Gods, you still are little more than a pile of bones dressed in a Shirai Ryu uniform."

"And lest you forget, Quan Chi," Scorpion shouts back furiously, "I draw power from the Netherrealm! You, on the other hand, are all but helpless after spending too long out and about."

Quan Chi replies to his foe's remark by throwing one of his magical skulls at the ninja known whilst living as Hanzo Hasashi. The impact sends Scorpion hurtling into the portal.

"That should take care of him for the time being," Quan Chi mutters before turning and running off back towards the semi-safety of the village.

* * *

"Ugh!"

Scorpion picks himself up off of the ground after landing through the portal. Looking around, he can notice no difference in his clientel, besides the noticeable absence of Quan Chi.

"Fucking sorceror," Scorpion growls, "I shall make you feel all the pain you caused me some day!" Hanzo sighs as he walks toward the village so as to return to the Nexus. As he runs, he thinks, _It's those damn skulls of his. Every time I'm about to defeat him, one of those things knocks me into something and then he runs off! I swear, vengeance will be served eventually. The longer I have to wait, the more Quan Chi will learn that the Netherrealm is not Hell, at least for him- I am Hell!

* * *

_

"Fighting again?" Miroku asks of Shippo upon noticing that neither Inuyasha nor Kagome is around. He and Sango have been out, handling a demon nearby for the last hour or so.

"You got that right," answers the young fox demon, sighing.

"What's it about this time, Shippo?" Sango asks.

"It's hard to tell with them..."

* * *

Scorpion walks through the Nexus, finding it to be a bit... different.

"Something's not right," Scorpion mutters as he walks around the portal-filled room, "It's like someone here doesn't belong."

"Indeed something does not belong," a voice says behind him. Scorpion, shocked, turns around to see a large skeleton around his size, slightly resembling a knight.

"What are you doing here?" questions the skeleton angrily, "No one but the Champion of the Elder Gods shall be allowed to dwell here!"

"Exactly," answers the spectre, "So what are you doing here?"

"What are you talking about? I am the Champion of the Elder Gods, and all who stand in the way of them or myself must die."

Monster leaps forward, launching a quick, brutal reign of strikes at Scorpion, who dodges a few hits but takes most of them.

"Bastard!" Scorpion yells as he launches the Spear into the chest of the monster. He pulls, but Monster rolls into a ball on the way toward him, causing Scorpion and his spear to go flying through one of the portals.

* * *

Inuyasha runs through a forest, looking for demons to take his anger out on. He stops running when he reaches a dead end at a large stone circle. A strange light passes through the center.

"What the Hell..." he asks himself. His wondering is cut off by a figure, Scorpion, launching out of the light and landing on top of him. Scorpion immediatly gets off of the half-demon and turns to walk away. Just as he's about to leave, he hears Inuyasha begin to shout.

"So, hitting and running is your game, huh? Well then, I'll just have to beat the hell out of ya!"

"Hell, you say?" Scorpion asks, "I've been there. In fact, it is where I reside. Hell is not as bad as your type make it out to be- if you want true Hell, keep going with your plans to attack me, you worthless Oni. I can do to you what the Netherrealm cannot. After all, I am the Champion of the Elder Gods, mutt."

"Who are you calling a mutt? And what are the "Elder Gods" and "Netherrealm" anyway? I suppose that not all spectres have noble missions after all, huh?"

"You must be dumber than I could've ever predicted, vermin. Anyone who does not know of the Elder Gods or the Realms would surely not be missed upon death."

WIth that, Scorpion spins around with a mighty swing of his Ninja Sword, which Inuyasha holds back with the Tetsuiga.


End file.
